The field of the invention is that of electromechanical devices and notably that of devices including gyrometer or accelerometer-type sensors designed to be able to be mounted onboard craft or munitions and likely to be subject to very high thermal and mechanical stresses.
Generally, such components are surface-mounted on a substrate via a block onto which these components are glued.
They can also be surface-mounted by soldering directly on the substrate or on the encapsulation package.
These interface elements more often than not have limitations in terms of vibration, thermal expansion or even in terms of impact resistance. Furthermore, they have a tendency to introduce biases which generate drift at the level of the sensor-type components which, by the same token, represent a problem in terms of reliability.